In a networked environment, such as the Internet or other networks, first-party content providers can provide information for public presentation on resources, for example web pages, documents, applications, and/or other resources. The first-party content can include text, video, and/or audio information provided by the first-party content providers via, for example, a resource server for presentation on a client device over the Internet. Additionally, third-party content items can also be provided by third-party content item providers for presentation on the client device together with the first-party content provided by the first-party content providers. Thus, a person viewing a resource can access the first-party content that is the subject of the resource, as well as the content item that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the resource. In some instances, a content item (e.g., an advertisement) may be presented with media, such as a visual presentation, an audio presentation, or an audio-visual presentation, to a user of a client device.